


Forever for you and me

by soul_of_ice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dont read chapter two if you want happy ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no beta read, then some more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_ice/pseuds/soul_of_ice
Summary: Nines loves Gavin more than anything but sometimes he worries about the future. Gavin is there to help him.





	1. What is forever anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did when writing it. Kudos and comments are most welcome :)

"I will love you forever,“ Gavin said out of the blue while they were watching television. It was just simple sweet endearment but something about it was bothering Nines.

"I will love you longer,” he answered without thinking and kissed him. Gavin smiled into the kiss and Nines could feel his artificial heart skipping its beats. He could never get enough of this man. After a few minutes of slow kissing, he pulled back and looked his partner in his blue-green eyes. He saw only adoration in them. But he also noticed heavy bags under his eyes.

"We should go to sleep, you need to rest,” he suggested, and Gavin didn’t protest. So, Nines stood up from the sofa and brought Gavin with him. Then he proceeded to sweep him from his legs into Nines arms. Gavin laughed at this and kissed Nines onto the cheek. He was used on such behaviour after years of living with the android in question. Nines was very touchy.

Meanwhile, as Nines carried Gavin into their bedroom, he couldn’t help but feel lucky. He didn’t know what he did to deserve what he had with the detective. From their rocky start until now with their domestic life, he would never trade a minute they spent together. He loved the man so completely, he never thought was possible. As he reached their bed he smiled down at Gavin and then threw him into the mattress. Gavin laughed again and then reached out his arm. When Nines grasped it, Gavin brought him down right to his mouth and kissed him sweetly. He was such a romantic sap, but Nines knew and loved the fact, that no one else beside him, got to see this side of the cocky detective. Gavin may have wanted to go beyond just kissing but when he yawned into Nines mouth, he knew there was no point to even trying. And he was right. Nines immediately stopped the kiss and looked at him with amusement in his sharp blue eyes.

"Let’s go to sleep dearest. We can still continue this tomorrow,” Nines’s voice left no place for arguing and Gavin was too tired to try that. So, he just nodded and let Nines undress him into his underwear and them wrapped him into the blanket. When he was satisfied, he lied down next to Gavin and opened his arms for him. The detective made himself comfortable within Nines embrace and fell asleep almost immediately.

Nines looked down at him, his LED circling calm blue and smiled again. He watched Gavin’s chest to rise and fall as he breathed and listened to his steady heartbeat. It became his routine. Every night he would fall into the stasis while holding this beautiful, impossible man within his arms. Sometimes he would even dream. Something like that never happened before he started living with Gavin.

He meant to the same thing tonight, but there was something that kept bothering him. I will love you forever, Gavin had said. And while Gavin was there looking at him with such devotion, it wasn’t hard to believe that, and keep himself from overthinking the statement. But now when there was quiet and calm everywhere around him, he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. His super-fast, super smart mind that could do the toughest calculations within seconds. And so it didn’t take him long to realize what kept him from the rest. The forever.

Suddenly Nines wasn’t calm anymore. All the dark thoughts he tried to keep himself from came in rushing. All his secret, and worst fears. It was difficult enough in their field of work. He could do the impossible but sometimes it wasn’t enough, and Gavin got hurt. It was never too serious, fortunately. But still, Gavin had a body full of scars to prove his devotion to his work. And yet, even with how dangerous their job was, even when anytime they went on the mission something could go terribly wrong, Nines trusted his sensors and reflexes to be fast enough, so he could protect the man he loved. No matter the cost. So yes, he was worried sometimes, but he believed he could save Gavin if it came to the worst.

However, what he couldn’t affect was time. His life was so amazing right now, and he knew it’s because of his partner. He couldn’t imagine he would ever have to go back to be without him. Gavin became his whole world and Nines was sure he wouldn’t survive separation. He once talked with Connor about it. About fragility and mortality of humans. He asked him if he ever thinks about the day Hank won´t wake up. But Connor just looked at him with such a painful look in his puppy eyes, Nines thought he would cry.

"I try not to think about it,” Connor told him, and Nines understood. He was just as scared as Nines. He never asked again. He remembered the first time he was reminded of Gavin’s slow ageing. He was at the kitchen, preparing Gavin’s favourite lasagne when Gavin came behind him and hugged him. When he turned and buried his face into detective´s neck, he noticed single silver hair. He froze at the spot, unable to move. Gavin noticed that and asked him what was wrong. He couldn’t answer so he just kissed him instead and turned back to the stow. Gavin didn’t inquire any further and he was glad. How could he explain to him that he was worried about him getting older? How could he explain to him that sometimes he feels as if they were living out of borrowed time that would soon run out? How could he explain how much he feared to lose him? He didn’t want to trouble Gavin by reminding him of his own mortality. He didn’t want him to worry about Nines. The fact alone that Gavin wanted to spend his short time, in comparison to Nines own, with him, made him always feel so unbearably grateful and in love.

And so as Gavin lied in his arms with a relaxed expression on his face, Nines couldn’t help but think that Gavin’s forever is going to be much shorter than his own. He kissed Gavin’s nose and then his cheek a and his ear and held him just little bit tighter than usual. His LED was red as he couldn’t get the images of Gavin with silver hair and not beating heart out of his head. He felt something wet on his face and he abruptly stopped with his ministration until he realized he was crying. Gavin stirred within his arms and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nines? What is it?” he asked half asleep and Nines couldn’t do anything but sob.

"What´s wrong love?” Gavin asked, this time fully awake, looking at his lover with worry.

"Are you hurt?” Gavin took his face into his hands and brushed away the tears. Nines was so touched by the gesture he only cried more.

"Please tell me what is wrong love,” Gavin never saw his always composed android in such distress. He wanted to help but didn’t know what to do so he just held him, caressed his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. When Nines calmed down a little, he looked up at him, sadness clear in his eyes.

"I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered and buried his face back to Gavin’s neck. Gavin was taken aback. He wasn’t sure where this came from, but he wasn’t about to let Nines drown in his anxieties.

"I’m not going anywhere Nines. You won't ever lose me if I can help it. You hear me? How could I ever leave you? I love you so fucking much,” Gavin felt tears falling from his eyes. Nines looked up again.

"But you cannot promise that,” he said, his voice cracking. "You will die and I cannot save you. I can't save you,” he was crying again but he didn’t hide his face. His LED was still dangerously red. Gavin laughed, but it was bittersweet, without a trace of humour.

"Everyone will die someday love. Even me, even you. But that is not important, because I am here with you now, and I will stay for as long as it would be possible. Heck, I will even start jogging if it helps you feel better and you know how much I hate it.” Nines laughed weakly but it sounded more like a bark, and Gavin smiled.

"I will eat healthier food if you want.” Nines smiled at Gavin, slowly getting himself back together, and detective knew he was on the right path. He took a deep breath and continued.

"And if it means that you will worry less,” he made a dramatic pause here and looked at Nines with all seriousness he was capable of: “I will even drink less coffee.” This time Nines laughed for real. Gavin took his face into his hands again and kissed him.

"Is it better?” he asked, never letting go. "Much better,” came the answer and Nines looked at him in a way, everyone wants to be looked at. Gavin felt his cheeks heating up and he wasn’t surprised. At that moment he swore to himself he would do anything in his powers to keep his lover happy. And Nines couldn’t believe how happy he felt. How incredibly grateful he felt towards Gavin and how much he loved him. His worries were still there, but Gavin was right. The important thing was the present moment. And he promised to enjoy every one of those from now on. He kissed Gavin again.

"I will love you forever, Gavin,” he said. Something clicked in Gavin’s mind, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. He had more important things to do.

"I will love you longer, Nines,” he answered and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to stay at fluff, please end here. Chapter two is my trip to the darker end of this story. However, if you want some real angst as I apparently did (I don't know why I keep doing this to myself) then you are welcome to continue.


	2. What are dreams anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with much more angst just as promised.

After that, it was easy to feel asleep. Nines just listened to Gavin’s heartbeat for a moment and the next minute he felt himself entering the stasis.

He dreamt about his lover. They were in the park, sitting on the bench and admiring the view. Nines looked back at Gavin and was a little surprised to see him much older. His hair all silver and his face and hands wrinkled. But Nines didn’t feel fear when he saw it. Only wave of love that washed over him. Gavin looked at him and smiled. Nines felt happy. He felt safe. For the rest of the dream, they were just looking at each other, unable to look away. And then he woke up.

At first, he didn’t notice anything strange, but as were his senses waking up, he realized he is alone in the room, safe for the cat on the window. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that there was truly no one beside him.

At first, he thought that Gavin just went to the toilet, but a quick scan told him that the bathroom was empty. He then scanned the whole apartment, but this scan was same as the last. There was no one in the there but him and the cat.

He panicked. Gavin never left him alone in the morning without telling him first. Hell, Nines almost never woke up later than him.

He jumped out of bed and despite what he already knew, he searched the whole place. Gavin’s clothes were still on the chair next to the bed. The kitchen was untouched since he last cleaned it and even his shoes and leather jacket were at their place. There was no sign of Gavin, and Nines was going around from room to room like a madman calling his name.

When he finally stopped back in the bedroom, he did the only thing he could think of and called Gavin on his cell. The familiar ringtone resonated in the room and Nines found the phone in the bedside table. He then proceeded to call Connor. He would know what was happening, Nines was somehow sure of it. Connor answered him almost immediately.

"Hello Nines,” he answered without his usual cheerfulness. Nines felt something cold moved inside him.

"Connor, please you have to help me, I cannot find Gavin anywhere,” he started, but Connor was just quiet so he continued.

"It's not like him to leave like that and I’m worried something happened to him,” Nines knew the panic was rising in his voice but he didn’t care.

"Nines…” Connor sighed.

"I’m sure he would tell me if he wanted to go somewhere, and yesterday he didn't mention anything and we went to sleep as usual,” he continued speaking faster and faster.

"Nines, please…” Connor tried again.

"All his clothes are here, even his phone and I am sure nobody came in the night, my stasis is never deep enough for me not to notice intrusion,” he ranted.

"Nines!” this time Connor shouted. Nines finally went quiet and listened.

"Nines, you do this every day, you should really get some help, I can call Chloe and set up a meeting today, I am sure she will be able to help you as she did with me.” But Nines was confused.

"What are you talking about?” he asked, the cold feeling inside him growing. Connor sighed again, this time it sounded very tired.

"Nines… That yesterday you were talking about… It wasn’t yesterday. Do something for me and check today’s date.”

Nines hesitated only for a moment and then e did as he was asked. His system told him it was 7:45 in the morning on 24.6.2085. No, that was stupid. His system must have been wrong. Just yesterday it was 2.5.2046. There was no way he missed the next 39 years. There was no way… And he was right.

The memories came crushing at him one by one. The years he spent with Gavin. The life they led together. The winters they spent laughing at snow, and summers they went swimming to the ocean. The cases they worked on together, the anniversaries they celebrated, their wedding… Their wedding.

He looked at the ring on his finger as if he saw it for the first time. He remembered Gavin asking him The question, how nervous he was as if the answer could ever be something else than yes. He remembered their honeymoon. They went to Hawaii and Gavin thought it was such a cliché, but he loved it anyway.

He remembered Gavin getting all silver but blushing just like a teenager when Nines told him how desirable he found him. He remembered all the small and big things that ever happened.

And he remembered how one night they went to sleep, but how Gavin never woke up again. It was about two months ago, and since that day Nines wasn’t himself anymore. Every night he felt into stasis and dreamt about Gavin and every morning he woke up and searched for him. He understood now, why Connor felt tired.

"Nines? Are you there?” He thought about how to answer. He was still there, but also he wasn’t and he doubted he will ever be again.

"Yes,” he said in the end and just sat there on the bed not knowing what to do next.

"I will come over in fifteen minutes. You are not alone in this Nines. We can visit Chloe,” Connor promised, some of his optimism returning to his voice. Nines now remembered how broken Connor was himself after Hank's passing. He then visited Chloe and she helped him with managing his grief. Nines was glad to have someone like Connor by his side.

"Thank you,” was all he managed to say. He then hung up and lied back to the bed. He didn’t know how will he live his life without Gavin, but he knew he will continue to love him until his own forever ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment on anything I would love to improve my writing :) And thank you so much for reading this!!!


End file.
